rageofbahamutfandomcom-20200216-history
Rise of the Duskspawn
Event Period: 1 AM Jul. 3rd, 2014 - 12 PM Jul. 11th, 2014 Reward Exchange Deadline: *You can select from three different campaign times *Final rankings are determined by pooling all users from each campaign time. Story Half-goblin, half-beast hybrids known only as duskspawn are assailing the city-state of Belleterra. The storied city would be defenseless without you and the brigade of outsiders at your command. If this spire of civilization is to survive, you'll have to fight like you've never fought before. The greyspawn's onslaught is growing fiercer by the day... How to Play Join a six-user team and form a brigade! Harvest mystic flora for panchrestia drops and jewels. Treant kings yeld the most! *In this event, you play in brigades. Each brigade is made up of five 6-user teams who try to collect more panchrestia drops than other brigades. *Panchrestia drops drop when you harvest mystic flora. *This event will have eight daily 19-hour campaigns. The number of panchrestia drops that brigades collect is calulated per campaign. *'You must join a team to participate in this event, so tap the button below to do so!' *'If you don't create or join a team by 9 PM Jul. 2nd, 2014 (ET), you'll be placed in one after the event starts.' Daily Event Bonus Elixir and Precious Rocks are available for free on the event screen once every 24 hours, starting at the beginning of your campaing. *One Elixir recovers 30 stamina during the event. *'Precious Rocks' can be exchanged for rewards. On the Rise of the Duskspawn page, select the Rewards tab, then tap the Exchange Jewels button. Bonus High Rares Just for Playing! Visit the main Secrets of the Wood screen during the event to get a free High Rare event card. Three more copies are available in the quest; evolve them all together to make an S Rare event card! |Evolves to => | |} Declare and Get Bonus Items! Declare to get 2 personal Goblinbane Barrel, which you can use to perfectly blow up Duskspawns. In battles against Mercenaries, Goblinbane Barrels boost ATK by 20%. You can change personal Goblinbane Barrels into holy powder (personal) after the event ends. Cards with Current Event skills Reward Cards | | | |} Cards Available Through Questing | | |- | | | |} Rewards Exchange Jewels Precious Rocks & Exalted Sapphires Box 1 Draw Homunculus Arta Box 2 Draw Silent Rider Box 3 Draw Silent Rider Box 4 Draw Silent Rider Box 2 Draw All Content Hallowed Diamonds Draw Flower Princess Mission Rewards Mission Special Quest Rewards Victory Point Rewards Killer Completion Rewards To earn a killer completion, you must win a campaign and collect the required number of Goblin Dog Tags during it. ;Extra Killer Completions :In the last campaign, your brigade can recieve an extra killer completion if it earns at least 1,5 times more Goblin Dog Tags than the opponent. :All brigades have a chance at the extra killer completion, no matter how many campaigns they win or lose. Daily Ranking Rewards ;You cannot claim rewards above unless you have the required number of Amenta Shards. :If you are ranked 1-5 in the daily rankings, but do not have enough Panchrestia Drops to get the reward you'll get the following instead: :Exalted Sapphires x 30 :Precious Rocks x 80 :Mini Holy Powder x 5 Category:Events